Adventure of Jesus
by GodIsNotReal
Summary: After his lavish spectacle of crucifixion, Jesus enters the second phase of his plan, to rule the world through Christianity
1. Chapter 1

Jesus Christ, the poor Jewish carpenter, had been declared dead. He had been buried, and left to rot for three days. But he was still alive in the tomb, living off his divine power, waiting for the right moment to escape. He promised his three closest disciples that he would emerge in three days. He was growing bored. He knew he couldn't draw attention to himself, so he had to entertain himself quietly. Meanwhile, his three closest disciples plotted quietly among themselves.

"Do you think he can really stay alive in there for this long?" posed Peter.

"I don't think that's the issue. I don't think we'll be able to approach the tomb. It will be guarded." answered James.

The three of them had prepared themselves to accompany Jesus on the path to the city of Rome. They planned to help Jesus claim the throne as Caesar, and control the world through Christianity. As the third day arrived, Jesus rolled away the stone, and stepped outside. Immediately, the two guards outside of the tomb turned to attack him, but it was to no avail. Jesus effortlessly evaded their attacks, and summoned thunder from the sky to destroy them, and cast them into hell. He sent for an angel to alert any visitors to the tomb that Jesus had risen, as he left to meet with his disciples. After it seemed he had left and the Apostles dispersed, he met with James, Peter, and John outside of Antioch. Inside the city, Peter, James, and John were purchasing resting for the long trip ahead. When they left the inn they had stayed in the night before, they found the city overrun with armed men, but they weren't Roman Soldiers. Upon asking one, he said that he was one of a legion of men traveling with Judas Iscariot, who had also been reported dead. This made the three Apostles very nervous. True, they had sent out others in their names and adopted fake names for themselves, but they knew Judas would recognize them on sight. Upon leaving the city, they were inspected very thoroughly by two of the men, which took a few hours. Jesus had still not arrived, to their dismay. Once the guard let them pass, they saw Jesus approaching them. They met up, and began travelling together. Before they were out of sight of the city, Judas appeared himself, and Jesus flinched.

"I sense something strange..." he stammered.

Judas blew into his horn, calling the men to his side. They were 350 strong, and armed with court swords, and a few with shields. Then he caught sight of Jesus. And then they all found out why Jesus was so afraid. Judas slinked forward through the air. A dark aura surrounded him, and as he approached the air became colder. He stared at Jesus with hatred so intense that even his own men were frozen in fear. Judas had become one of the angels of Satan, and thus commanded power as great as the angles of the lord. He limbered forward, and in recollection of when he betrayed Jesus, kissed him on the cheek.

When Jesus awoke they were far away from Antioch. Judas had let them escape, but Jesus was worse for wear. He looked around himself and saw that he was on the ground, it was dark out, but there was a heat rickling his back. He turned his head to see a small fire, where John was cooking some meat. He noticed Jesus stirring and spoke to him,

"When Judas kissed you, had had a full on panic attack, freaked out and lost consciousness. After that, Judas left."

Jesus stood up, and looked around him. They were by the shore, the waves were gently rolling in.

"Peter and James are asleep. Take care not to step on them."

Jesus sat and contemplated. He had some kind of reaction to Judas. He became frozen with fear upon seeing him, and completely passed out upon being touched by him. He was sure the demoniac power had something to do with it, but there was more. Something about his human brain, which made him fearful of Judas for what he had done. His human fear made would make it impossible for him to confront Judas himself, and his Apostles would be incapable as humans. Jesus had a solution, but it would be hard with the Apostles still alive. He could make them into his saints, and grant them power equivalent to Judas, but there were risks. They were living humans, they had greed, and if Jesus gave them that power, they might become as corrupt as Judas. Jesus had no idea what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

The four had resumed their traveling. They were traveling along the sea, hoping to reach the region of Macedonia by year end. They had two donkeys in their possession, one of them was always carrying their bags and food. They had brought fishing nets in case of running out of food.

After seven months of constant traveling with no excitement, they prepared to cross the Mediterranean Sea to reach macedonia. However, Judas with his legion of men were still crossing the sea, because there were far too many to fit into one fishing boat. As such, a large amount of them were still waiting on the shore. Luckily, Judas was already across the sea in macedonia, so they had little to worry about. Unfortunately, however, a few of the men recognized the group, and attempted to kill them. Jesus knew that Judas would notice missing men, and thus did not kill them. He decided instead to attempt a miracle. The four ran, leaving the donkeys behind. Jesus granted his apostles the ability to walk across water as he can, and they successfully ran across the sea. After a very long run, they arrived on the shore, but Judas and his men had still not departed. Jesus knew he couldn't face Judas, and none of his men could. He decided that his only option was to grant his apostles the power of saints very slowly, because if he gave them all the power of the angels at once, they might become as corrupt as Judas. But in haste, Peter drew his court sword, which he had used before to cut of the high priest's servant's ear. He ran to Judas, attempting to engage him. Judas effortlessly evaded Peter, as he had no skill with the blade. Jesus knew that to save Peter, he would need to intervene. He attempted to step toward Judas, but he became very woozy upon doing so. He was rendered immobile, and worse yet, Judas caught sight of him. Upon seeing Jesus, Judas grinned widely, and, smiling wickedly, stuck Peter down with his blade. Overcome with anger, Jesus dashed forward, but he was too late. Judas finished Peter, and cast him into the underworld. Jesus then decided. He fell to his knees, and allowed Judas to slay him.

In death, Peter had become a Saint of the lord. Despite this, he was stuck in hell. Jesus had chosen to follow him there, in an attempt to return them both to the living world. He had to search the many pits of hell to locate Peter. He found the man crucified to a cross of red hot iron, scorching his flesh, and causing difficulty breathing. He called out to Jesus, who told Peter that he was capable of freeing himself, as he had become a saint. After a great deal of struggling, Peter freed himself, and the two of them ascended from hell, back to the leaving world.


End file.
